You clicked your heels and wished for me
by Bluebirddd
Summary: Clary Woodford has been working at FBR for a year but has yet to meet her celebrity crush Brendon Urie until one day Clary is in for a big surprise.


"Clary! Can you focus on me for more than five seconds?!" My thoughts slowly came back together and I realized that I had become mute for the last five minutes while Jasmine, who I nick named Jaz, my co-worker and best friend, blabbed on and on about how our jobs were terrible and that we needed to go on a crazy vacation to Vegas and find us some gorgeous, rich men. Psh like that would ever happen.

"Sorry Jaz, I was going off into my own world. Life has been so dull lately I easily go off into my own world." I had met Jaz when we began working together. We had both been the only two people chosen throughout the United States to be interns at Fueled by Ramen which was famously known as FBR. I never would fully understand why they chose me over all the other girls that wanted it but I definitely was pleased. Jaz liked to point out that it was probably the way that I was always going to concerts that was solely of bands from FBR and my crazy style that consisted of dangly necklaces, purple tights, and glitter head bands. I never would understand the reason for why I was hired but I definitely knew why Jaz was a first choice. She was a 5'10" beauty that had long black hair with pink streaks throughout and always dressed in tight skinny jeans and retro tops from thrift stores. Jaz was the epitome of fashion, style, and, of course, beauty. I, however, saw myself as a 5'4" girl that was known for the crazy hair styles and superman dresses and silver cowboy boots. My style was the one thing that never had boundaries and allowed me to feel confident and wild at the same time. The reasons me and Jaz were hired were completely different or at least I always felt that way.

"Dear love Clary. I should bring a bell to work so that whenever you start to daze I can ring the damn thing until you start talking again." Here I was going off into dream world again.

"Shit Jaz. I'm sorry. For some reason I can't focus today. Why have we been so dead lately? I feel like we haven't done anything in the last week." I pouted my lip out so that Jaz would be a little bit nicer to me for my day dreams. "Ugh I'm with you on that. I want to go interview some amazing band or at least go to a show and help set up the equipment." Jaz was known for her dislike for sweat or any other form of work so when she said that she was willing to work and sweat I was in utter shock. "Woah woah woah. Are you saying that you would actually sweat? We must be lacking in work. I think it's time for us to go to a concert and meet some band mates...maybe a specific guy from Panic at the Disco?"

Jaz knew that I had an absolute love for Brendon Urie but I hadn't met him yet. I held out every day when I came to work that he might be milling around in the lobby or walk by my little desk but it hadn't happened yet. "I can't believe you're still holding onto that crazy passion of yours for Brendon Urie. I'm going to tell Mr. DeChamp to let you interview Brendon before I strangle myself. I don't think I can hear one more fact about him that you found on Google." Mr. DeChamp, our amazing boss that hired us, was a nice, overweight man that always tried to accommodate our wishes but I hadn't told him of my love for Brendon. I didn't want to be known from my other friends in FBR as the crazy fan girl that was secretly in love with Brendon. "Jaz don't tell DeChamp! I don't want anyone else to know and if anyone does I know where you sleep." My threat didn't seem as menacing as I wanted it to be and we both started to laugh. "Yes I'm so scared and you know where I sleep because I live in the same apartment you do. Sometimes you crack me up."

"I try. I can't help but make everyone laugh. It is an amazing quality I posses." Jaz turned to me and started laughing. My serious face started to being broken away by a huge grin. "You know Clary. I bet Brendon finds humor sexy." Jaz winked at me and I waited for huge crimson blots on my cheeks to appear. The one thing I hated was that I would blush when I was embarrassed or nervous. "I'm going to ignore that you just said that. Since we don't have any events or concerts to go to tonight for work why don't we go out to a club or crash a party? I can't spend another night at the apartment eating ramen noodles and watching Sex and the City re-runs." My love life had been lacking ever since I had moved to Tampa and couldn't find a guy that caught my eye. This led to me spending time around the apartment or just going out for drinks with the girls. No steamy boys that came to heat up my love life. This lack had led to a chocolate depression. "I know that you've been upset lately because there hasn't been a man that has caught your eye but if it will make you feel better I can find a concert that we can get into through VIP passes."

"Are you kidding me Jaz?! VIP passes to a concert means that it will definitely be swarmed with yummy boys. Please ask around for me. Maybe I'll stop eating so much chocolate."

"Ugh if you'll stop eating chocolate I will definitely ask around. And maybe I'll even find a show where Brendon Urie will be." Before I could snap back with a sarcastic remark someone came up to Jaz's desk asking a question about a future interview and left me thinking that I only wished she could find a way for me to meet Brendon. Hopefully one day but little did I know that I would meet him soon enough.


End file.
